universeprojectapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Geodylia
Geodylia is an enormous sentient oyster-like creature believed by most to be a planet in the Middle Ring (although some experts know the truth). Description Geodylia is an enormous oyster-like creature the size of a small planet. It is a part of the Middle Ring, and has the orbit patterns of a planet of its size. Geodylia is almost completely encased in a hard shell, with nostrils and a single eye emerging. Its shell is covered in thick layer of soil, which is about the depth of Earth's crust. Its breathing generates huge bursts of steam, which issue forth from its nostrils, creating clouds, which are Geodylia's only source of rain. Thus, if Geodylia were to die (a prospect which seems unlikely, as it has seemingly been alive for at least a few million years now with no signs of changing), all living things on it would likely die as well. Geodylia is mostly covered in forests, and is inhabited by Droi'dglyls. The Droi'dglyls only number somewhere between 500 and 1000, and all live in a small village near the eye of Geodylia. This eye is usually closed, and resembles a small mountain. The Droi'dglyls worship the eye as if it were a deity, and consider its occasional opening a holy miracle. On these rare instances, which can usually last anywhere from five minutes to an entire day, the Droi'dglyls flock to the eye and tell it what has happened in the time since it has last opened. Geodylia has been noted to react to these tales, for example, when the Droi'dglyls told the eye that their crops had been failing due to drought, Geodylia began generating far more clouds than ordinary, and blowing them towards the Droi'dglyls crops, and when they told it that they were freezing during a particularly harsh winter, it began generating more heat, thawing the ice (how it did this is unknown). Because of these, and similar incidents, experts have deemed that Geodylia is likely a sentient creature. Geodylia is one of the only two planets/planet-like creatures on which Branchwood Trees can be found, along with Fantaylia. Because of this, Kyali'Hyalin Monks occasionally journey there to obtain the wood for their staffs, although they more often go to Fantaylia for it. Culture The culture of Geodylia is mainly centered around the Droi'dglyls worship of the eye. Droi'dglyls wear different cloaks on different occasions (saving their best robes for the openings of the eye), and the Elders carry staffs. History Early History The early history of Geodylia is largely unknown, as the Droi'dglyls only keep records of the opening of the eye. It is known that, at some point, a large migration of Hyarins landed on Geodylia, some of which stayed. Later history Geodylia was only discovered by the rest of the system relatively recently. It has mainly only been studied from afar, and no non-native species (other than the Hyarins) have settled on it. Space Wars The inhabitants of Geodylia (and the creature itself) have thus far taken no part in the Space Wars. Due to the small numbers, lack of fighting experience, and general peacefulness of the Droi'dglyls, none of the factions have tried to recruit them. Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Planets Category:Species